board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Board 8 Ballad
The Board 8 Ballad was written by WiggumFan in 2007 and early 2008, and released on April 25th, 2008. Wigs can be heard performing the ballad in all its glory at the following link: * http://media.putfile.com/Board-8-Ballad-48 Wigs' Description So yes, I've been working on this project for almost a year, since CJayC announced he was leaving, and I finally finished recording tonight. This was done with dedication to Funk's SC2K3 Rhapsody. Obviously, I could never be as good as the man himself, but I wanted to do my own thing for Board 8. Hopefully something at least half as good as SC2K3R, something that would leave at least a fraction of the impression that composition did, if you've heard it (which if you haven't you really should). But yes, mine is mostly aimed towards the fact that CJayC had left, and it was a song of sadness to see him go, but a song of celebration for Board 8 in general... so I thought a good tune for the song would be none other than American Pie, by Don McLean, in all its 8-minute glory, which also happens to be my favorite song of all time. Recording this didn't take very long actually, since its just a 1-shot, sit down, and done deal. But writing the lyrics was what took me forever. I really wanted to get as much of B8 in as possible, and even in an 8-minute long song, I still wanted to put a whole lot more than I did in. But, after all those months of lyric writing... I'm happy with my final product, at least lyrically. I'm actually a pretty bad singer, but I tried to juice it up with some octave jumps and fun stuff like that, but yes, I also sing quite out of tune at points, so don't hate me for that =). Anyway, I've been pouring my heart and soul into this, especially this last month, to do something that you guys would really love... and, well... I hope you guys like it! Please give me feedback, and keep bumping this if you do... and if you don't, address all hatemail to WiggumFan267@warmmail.com... I never check it anymore anyway. Well, love ya lots. -Wigs The Lyrics A pretty short time ago, I can still remember How that CJay used to make me smile. And I knew if he had the chance, Aeon could get into Topaz's pants. And maybe we'd be less emo... for a while But that July caused a racket... Took nominations... but no damn bracket. Bad news on the daily grind... Ceej was leaving us... all behind... I think I probably had some spite, Probably left us for another website... But we still touched ourselves at night... The day... we 500’d... Wright. CHORUS And we were posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. Did you read about Earthshake? Cuz that and Shakespeare seemed not fake... Unless TheCatWhoSwims tells you so... Yeaaah... do you believe in the X-Stats? And that all your base belong to CATS? And... can you post late at night like Prooooocrasssst? Well, I know Amanda’s in love with Josh, Cuz she saw Tim’s head was bigger than Basch, He took off much more than his shoes, When Bellis asked “What would you do—oooooh?!” I was a Poketrainer, who was out of luck, When my Bellsprout was Body Slammed by Muk I never found Mew behind that truck, The day… we 500’d Wright. CHORUS We were posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. Now for one month, we’ve had Apollo But he’s not as cool as… our Hobo. But we prefer our old Nick still… Yeah, when the Jester claimed we weren’t fond, And we hoped! He’d been shot! By James Bond But he talked… and he got a… modkill…. And WHEN FD claimed a scanning ROLE HGR killed him, he was a townie, LULL! The chatroom was adjourned No –OBJECTION!- was returned! Cuz to Eldoon, did Apollo fall No Edgeworth or Justice For All And mafia was lynched by Brawl The day… we 500’d Wright CHORUS And we were posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. Smurfies! Furries! All Inviso’s merries! The SEP flew off into Mercenaries! A million topics long on the front paaaaaaaaaaaaage! It made the Evil LOGO rage! Pitting DK vs. a black mage! While Mario had an expensive… GP Waaaage… Now this game was made by a… guy called MWIS And I think his last post passed Congress. Then he left, but came back again Then he left but came back again! So the mercs got on nondescript terrain, With Super Sonic against Zidane But the voters forgot the cow was in game! The day… we 500’d Wright CHORUS We were posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. So these new users in this here place, A generation lost their account’s space, With no time left to get into LUE. So come on! Post overrated! Post, Zachnorn! Post LUEshi! And post your fads and porn! And… Mario vs. Crono will fight again, too-oooo. Oh, and as I watched our Link get rocked, By Jay Solano and, some weird block, It suddenly reminded me, Of Halo getting kekeke’d! And in Aeon’s rap battle sang SBP, He hoped to take down his rival, AT. But in the end, DC “beated” Anri, The day… we posted Wright. CHORUS He was posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. I met a man who was a farmer, Is it too obvious his name was Palmer? …That’s like asking ‘Would Tanner lose to Snake?’ I saw some panties lying on the floor Ryoko slipped on THEM, she’s not a whore. But The Icon and tranny’s indie music… she wouldn’t taaaake. And in the contest, the cheaters stuffed. The stats guys cried, and the Noble Nine, debuffed. But not even Zolomy had spoken… When GFNW… was broken… And the 3 accounts I admired most, Chris’s, yoblazer’s…and CJay, our Host… They jumped in the toaster… which alllllllllll toast toast… The day… we 500’d… Wright… CHORUS So, "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suicide I sure hope we got it archived. CHORUS We were posting... "Bye, bye, spoilers Aeris dies MerSHINEsessy is the bestie And the cake is a lie We learned all that we know from watching Bill Nye, singin’ This’ll be my account suiciiiiiide Category:User Projects